Sketched
MONDAY Me and my friend, “as111113a” were playing on ROBLOX. We were playing “paint ‘N guess”. Someone had to draw something and a player would have to guess it. While we were playing, a new player joined. I greeted him and he walked to the guessing area. Every single time a person would go up to draw, the player that joined, “eskekekek” guessed every word. Everytime he would write weird symbols. After like the 7th time of going up, everyone kept saying “skip” in the chat so the game would kick him off. But, it never worked. More and more people kept spamming “skip” as eskekekek stared at us. I finally was brave enough to say something, and said “maybe..... he’s different. He has to be someone that doesn’t speak English. But how did he get all the answers?” Then, eskekekek stared at me. He said “sketch?” Which made everyone freak out because when you say something when you paint, your out. He kept saying “sketch” until the server was full. Almost 8 people joined. They looked exactly like eskekekek. Everyone left except me and my friend. Eskekekek stared at me and said “you are one brave one. The world around you isin’t real. Sketched.” Then, eskekekekek and his team left. Me and my friend called it a day and shut off our computers. TUESDAY I woke up and me and my friend played the same game. The game was normal but everyone was just... gone. They didin‘t leave or anything like that, they..... just looked gone. I asked a player what happened and he said “we are sketched. Run before eskekekek comes. It’s a trap.” I shut off my computer as quick as flash. I called my friend and told him to delete ROBLOX. Me and my friend deleted ROBLOX and never played, talked, or heard about ROBLOX ever again. I went to bed. WEDNESDAY Apparently, ROBLOX got installed back on my computer. Not looking, I clicked on ROBLOX and saw that, the website didin’t show up. I kept spam-clicking the left key on the mouse, but nothing showed up. I called my friend and told him this, and he said that the same thing happened too. I told him we might be targeted by eskekekek. I deleted ROBLOX and downloaded it again. This time, the website showed up. I played some Booga Booga and everything really seemed fine. But oh boy, was I wrong. Lightning flashed on the game. I was pretty sure that there was no lightning in booga booga. Everyone in the chat screamed, “ESKEKEKEKEK” I looked on the player list and saw eskekekek was on the game. I added him to my clan, and things got worse. He started killing all of my team mates. (You can not kill your team) and whenever I tried kicking him from the clan, it showed an error message. “Player too strong.” A popup showed up on my screen that displayed a text saying, “you have a virus!” The virus was called eskekekek.xxx. I clicked quarintine. Then another text showed up saying, “oh no! The virus is too strong!” I was stressing. I bought a very expensive computer with a unremovable virus. I clicked X on the pop up and played booga booga again. It seemed that I had been stressing about the virus for too long because only me and eskekekek were in the game. I tried leaving, but it wouldn’t work. “Now I have kept you distracted, I want you to smash your computer. There is no way to save yourself.” Eskekekek said. I declined his demand and pressed CTRL + ALT + DELETE. I clicked on task manager and ended task “ROBLOX” and “eskekeke.xxx”. The virus was removed, and everything was back to normal. I turned off my computer, and went to bed. THURSDAY Turned on my computer in the morning, in shock. Just a white screen filled my computer. I pressed every button on the keyboard but nothing worked. A little tune played quietly. I turned up my volume, and realized it was playing “Happy Birthday”. I looked at my calendar and noticed it was my birthday. I said “thank you, eskekeke.” into my computers michrophone. Then, a voice responded with “your welcome. Yoyoimafan. Since the day we met, I had an interest in you. Your avatar shimmered with excitement. I’m sorry I had to make you suffer. I’m just a virus. I have no heart. No feelings. No caring.” I responded back with, “Don’t worry, your important. One day, you will not be a virus. You will be happy.” My computer went back to normal. I called my friend to tell what happened. “What? Who is eskekeke?” He responded. “And who are you? WHY DO YOU HAVE MY NUMBER?” He hung up. I actually realized that, through out monday - thursday I was playing with my real friend. When I called him on Thursday, he switched numbers. Then, the number called back and said, “sketched.”Category:Unfinished Category: Category:Glitches/Exploits